Things We Lost In The Fire
by gloria.d.weber
Summary: He was never quite the same again after the fire. It happened late at night when the home on air temple island had caught fire. Everything he ever had burned down , everything he had worked so hard for in life, Gone. Everything was just dust in the wind, he had nothing and no one. No one ,except Jinora. I also rated it M just in case :)
1. Chapter 1

He was never quite the same again after the fire.  
It happened late at night when the home on air temple island had caught fire. Everything he ever had burned down , everything he had worked so hard for in life, Gone. Everything was just dust in the wind, he had nothing and no one. No one ,except Jinora.  
All he remembers about that night are flames of red, and the horrifying screams of the people he loved. He still heared those screams late at night, they haunted him. He lay awake, and it was all he could hear.

His wife who he had known ever since she was a young air acolyte student. The woman that confessed her love for him while he was sixteen years her senior, but she didn't care, she loved him. He's always loved the way she said his name, caressed his skin, and kissed his lips. Everything she did was always filled with such love and care, such which he has never experience in any other person before, no matter how gentle they were. He would never forget the love of his life. Pema.  
Even as years went by he never even looked at another woman , he couldn't bare it . He saw her everywhere , heard her voice late at night, and coudn't sleep without the warmth of her body next to him.

He didn't talk about the fire, not even to Korra , Lin or Jinora. No one knew what was going on in his head, and that'was the alarming part of it all.  
Jinora was sixteen now. S

he had moved on from the past, but she missed her brothers and sister, and her mother, but she didn't let that hold her down. She was dealing with it better than her father.  
They fought a lot, almost every night.

"Why won't you let me go out with my friends?!" , Jinora shouted at her father one night.  
He sighed " You could get hurt" , he said .  
She glared at her father " You always say that!" , she screamed.

The man sat on the dinner table with his head rested in the palm of his hand, and looked down at his plate.  
" I can't lose you too " , he said weakly.

" You can't keep holding me prisoner just because of that fire!".

"Just go to your room", he said.

It was the only defense he had. He wanted her to be safe , at home, where no one could hurt her. He couldn't stand the thought of losing her too. She was the only thing that kept him from ending it all. The only thing that meant something in his life.

Korra didn't like the noises she heard coming out of his room at night . She brought him tea almost every night , to calm his mind, in hopes that he would at least get a couple of hours of sleep, but before she could enter the room, the sound of his uncontrolable sobbing stopped her every time.

"He's still isolating himself " , Korra said to Katara, when they all visited the southern water tribe. Katara looked over at her son , who sat alone at a table far off from everyone elses. He held his cup of water in one hand, and stared into the distance. He seemed to be in his own little world.

"I wonder what he's thinking about " , Korra said out loud.

Katara sighed " Only he knows. He wouldn't talk to me either", she said helplessly.

The young woman looked at Jinora who was vibrantly talking to one of the water tribe boys. "I mean , Jinora is handeling it so well", Korra said, then looked at the elderly woman.

" I don't hear her crying every night, and she talks to me about her feelings toward what happened. She misses Pema, Meelo, Rohan and Ikki , but she knows they are with her no matter where she goes".

Katara nodded "She's always had a gift of seeing things differently" , she turned and smiled at her grandaughter, who waved at her , smiled ,then engaged back in the conversation with the boy.

Korra sighed again, unable to think of what to say next.

Even Bolin , Mako and Asami grew worried of the isolated man. They came over to air temple island every second day , looking for progress, but always finding that he hadn't stepped out of his room yet again.

Mako and Korra fought more often now, since, after some time he couldn't understand why Korra was supporting this old man , who grew to be secluded, miserable and egocentric.

"You don't know what he's going through ! " , Korra shouted at Mako .

Her boyfriend looked at her , his eyes blazing into hers " I don't want to know! " , he roared " but I want to know why you are still here, babying him".

Korra sighed "He has no one", she whispered , looking up at Mako, tears filling up azure eyes.

"He has Jinora!" , the room shook at the volume of Mako's voice.

Korra's face was now over run with tears and anger " And I guess you would want her to see her father broken down and depressed ?!. She's a teenager, and she needs to live her life as normally as she can".

Mako stood there in silence, his flaming ember eyes still digging into hers.

Korra turned on her heels " I can't deal with you!", she shouted, then stormed out of the room..

" Really sensitive Mako " , Korra heard Asami say sarcastically , as she ran upstairs and barricaded herself in her room, and dug her face into her hands, relieving herself of emotions.

" HE'S LONELY " , she yelled at the top of her lungs . She layed herself down in her bed, and lifted her knees to her chest.

"..he's just lonely", she whispered , as she lowered her head, and cried onto her knees.

She felt an arm caress her , as she continued to sob uncontrolably. She looked up , and through tear filled eyes she saw Bolin sit at the foot of her bed, trying his best to comfort her.

Korra pulled him down , and he hugged her, and they both lay there , Korra in his embrace and crying onto his chest.

Korra and Mako broke up not soon after the argument. It was awkward for Asami and Bolin to be in the same room with the former couple, since Mako still got upset that Korra was taking care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't take this anymore" , Korra said slamming her fists on the dining room table. Six years have passed since the incident and he was still moping around.  
Korra stood up and stomped out of the room, and up the stairs.

"He's not going to miss this!", she said angrily.

She walked down the hallway and halted in front of his bedroom.

Korra hammered on the door , but there was no answer.

She groaned and with a bang she burst into the room, to find him sleeping in his bed. Korra was overrun with anger , she grabbed the man by his shirt and swung him across the room.

" GET UP YOU LAZY LUMP OF A MAN!" , she roared, going into her firebending stance. He hastily got up , and blew a gust of her at her, that nearly toppled her over.

She threw a blast of fire at him , setting the tip of his cape on fire.

His grey eyes stared at her , overcome with anger. He blast a stronger gust of air at her, now knocking her off her feet.

" NOT IN MY HOUSE!" , he roared , walking over to her and standing over her. She never saw him like this, yet alone heard him shout like this, but at this moment she didn't care.

Korra stood up , and stared at him furiously. Her eyes softened as he burst into tears, and crouched on the floor.

She keeled next to him " You can't keep doing this to yourself " , she whispered to him.

He lifted his head slightly to look at her " I can't forget them. I hear their voices, Ikkis laugh, all of their voices. I can't do this anymore".

"Tenzin", she whispered and embraced her former airbending master.

He gave into her , he wailed onto her shoulder , and for the first time in years he felt relief. She let him cry . They both sat on his bed now, and he just continued to shed tears.

Then at last , he looked up at her, and looked her deep in the eyes "They're gone", he muttered.

"They're gone Tenzin" , she whispered back to him. She expected him to burst out into tears again , but to her surprise he didn't.

He just looked at her . For the longest time he just looked at her without saying a single word.

After what seemed like five minutes , he finally looked away.

"I've never looked at another woman since Pema died" , he said glancing at the ground.

"In fact , I haven't said her name since the fire", he continued " I think about them everyday Korra" .

She nodded " I know " , she said quietly , then enclosed his hand in hers "I'm sorry for what happened".

Tenzin nodded " I miss them. So much. I sometimes thought about ending my own life -".

"Don't you - " , Korra couldn't finish due to Tenzin holding up his hand to silence her.

He continued " I thought about ending my own life, so I could see my Pema again, but I snapped out of it. I am not a coward".

He then looked at Korra.

She was filled with sorrow by how heart broken he looked at her. She's never seen anything quite like it , not from this man, not from any man beside Bolin.

" I .. I .. " , he stammered " I need time " , he said quietly.

"Two years Tenzin. It's been two years" , Korra muttered.

He nodded in silence.

"I know, but how do I -" , he was interrupted by Korra who said:

" Go out with me tonight. Not a date " , she chuckled at the sight of his shocked face.

His features calmed again , then Korra continued " Asami is throwing this party , she would love to see you again ". It wasn't a lie. They would all love to see the former counsil member up and socializing again.

"You think so ?" , Tenzin asked for reassurance .

Korra nodded "They've missed you. Jinora's missed you. I missed you" , she added quietly , bowing her head, her eyes glancing at him and her lips curled into a smile.  
He grinned at her.

"How's Jinora?" , he asked her then .

"She's fine" , Korra said happily " she's graduated top of her class ".

Again Tenzin frowned "I missed that too", he sighed. After a long silence all he managed to say was "I am a horrible father".

She shook her head " She understands. She was disappointed, but she doesn't blame you for anything".

Okay , that was a partial lie. Good going Korra she thought to herself, but it couldn't hurt , it was just a white lie.

Truth was, Jinora wasn't angry at her father for missing her graduation, she was okay with him mourning , but she was dissapointed that her father let himself go the way he did , and she was angry because she's never seen him like this.

Tenzin noticed that his hand was still being held by Korra's .

"Er...I'll be having that back now " , he said awkwardly , removing his hand from hers.

The young woman blushed "Oh yeah...sorry", she mumbled , feeling terribly embarrassed .

Tenzin then got up from the bed , walked to his closet and searched through his clothing. He stopped, then sighed "When's the party?", he asked her.

"Oh! ", Korra looked at the clock in the room " It's in an hour, so you have plenty of time to get ready", she smiled at the old airbender.

Again he sighed .

"What's wrong?", the young waterbender asked curiously.

He turned around to look at her " I'm not sure if I can do this. I haven't been off air-temple island in over two years, and I am not sure if I can handle being around so many people ".

Korra swung herself up from the bed , strolled over to Tenzin , and put a friendly arm around him "You'll be fine. Just get ready and relax. Everyone will be happy to see you again, trust me".

Again the airbender turned to his closet , and went through his clothes.

He couldn't help but smile to himself " I guess it's a good idea. Can't hide forever, can I ?".

She smiled brightly "Exactly!" , she said happily "Now go get ready . Shower, do what you need to do . I'll be waiting downstairs".  
"You're not getting ready?".

"Oh , I am . Just not here", she smiled the biggest smile yet.

Tenzin turned again , and squinted at her " Is there something you're not telling me Korra?".

Korra laughed "Oh Tenzin. You and your conclusions! Of course I am ", then she walked through the door , and down the hallway.

"What do you mean "I am" ? " , he called after her .

"You'll find out soon enough" , she laughed , and stepped down the stairs, and headed back to the dining room area.

"Of course I will " , he said quietly.

Tenzin went back looking through his closet.

He didn't know what he should be wearing. A party , he hasn't been to a party in over two years, and he's never been with anyone else besides Pema , and his family.

How was he going to deal with going alone, how was he supposed to act ? What was he going to talk about ? Was Jinora invited ? She did become friends with Asami , so he guessed she must be invited.

I wonder what Korra is hiding from me this time he wondered. Maybe she was thinking of moving back to the southern water tribe, then he would be alone with Jinora.

Or maybe the Fire Ferrets won the championship again. Who knew.

He finally got a couple of tunics, robes , and a shirt and some pants together.

"Wonder if this will be enough" , he asked himself, then headed to the bathroom, placed his clothes on the heater, and turned on the shower.

Tenzin looked in the mirror. He really did let himself go. He sighed, then took off his shirt, and removed his pants, and under garments.

The airbender then stepped into the shower. Hot water splashed onto his now hair-covered head.

He let the water enclose him , and run down his robust body. The water was caressing the cavities of his muscles.

He felt rejuvenated , his body was clean of all that has happened the past two years, but he couldn't forget . He stood in the shower , lifting his face toward the shower head, and let the water wash away the pain and sorrow that has taken over for two years.

He closed his eyes and let the water engulf his face.

"Pema" , he whispered his wife's name with love , and a single tear fell down his cheek. He smiled, feeling her embrace.

"Tenzin", he could hear her whisper his name.

He wanted to live in this moment forever, but something in his mind grabbed his attention.

The Party, he thought, and turned off the spring of water . Tenzin got out of the shower, grabbed a towel , and wrapped it around his waist.

He dried himself off, first his legs , then to his upper body. He then put on the new clothes he had laid out , and continued to brush his teeth , and was now standing in front of the mirror , looking at his reflection pondering weather he should cut his hair again , or leave it.

He hadn't had hair for years now. Ever since he's decided to follow the way of the air nomads, that was when he was twelve years old.

Tenzin decided to leave his hair , and just trim the beard that has grown wild. After about ten minutes he stared into the mirror , looking at his old self , with hair.

"It doesn't look that bad " , he said to himself. It would do . The airbender walked into the bedroom , and again glanced into the vertical mirror to examine his full appearance.

His robes and tunics were not the usual air nomad colors of orange and yellow, but he had decided on dark gray , nearly black , and violet.

He just remembered that he's never even worn those, but he didn't remember why.

He chuckled to himself for no apparent reason, then sat on the bed to put on a pair of matching shoes, they were the same shade of dark gray as his tunics.

Tenzin sighed "Well. Here goes nothing", then stood up and headed out of the room.

Wonder how everyone will react he thought to himself. He hadn't been out of that room much since it was restored after the fire. Hopefully he didn't make a fool out of himself.

Oh listen to yourself Tenzin , you sound like a fifteen year old boy about to go to his first party . Get a grip on yourself and get it over with.  
He arrrived downstairs, and there was Korra already waiting for him .

"Wow Tenzin! " , she exclaimed happily " You look great!" , she smiled at the airbending master.  
He grinned "Thank you " .  
"What's with the hair ? How come you didn't cut it off again ?" , she wondered , looking at his head. It was weird seeing him with hair . All her life she'd known Tenzin to be hairless.  
It was the way of the air nomads after all.

"I decided it's time for something different " , he said simply going through his hair.  
"And besides, I think it looks better than before " , Tenzin added.  
Korra nodded "Makes sense " , then she got her coat, and pulled the sleves onto her arms .  
"Are you ready to go ?" , she asked.  
Tenzin nodded. She opened the door, and both benders stepped out.

"How will we get there ? " , the airbender asked.  
Korra chuckled "We'll be flying on Oogie of course " , then called the sky bison with a whistle.  
He looked at Korra completely shocked "You know how to fly a sky bison ?" .  
She nodded "Yeah, Jinora taught me . It's pretty much the same as riding Naga, not a big difference".  
Oogie , the sky bison landed smoothly on the concrete, and waited patiently for his old master and Korra to get on.

"Do you want to fly him ?" , Korra wondered, but he shook his head.  
"I want to see how well you've learned ".  
Both Tenzin and Korra took a seat behind Oogies neckline , then she swung the reigns and called "Yip Yip Oogie", then the sky bison rose from the ground gracefully.  
Tenzin was impressed . He looked at his young pupil , and said "Very nice. I didn't know he responded to 'Yip Yip".  
Korra laughed " Have you tried saying it?", she wondered.  
The airbender shook his head " No , Avatar Aang used it with his sky bison Appa, but I never thought of trying the same command with Oogie".  
She looked at him a bit perplexed "Why do you call him Avatar Aang? He's your father isn't he?".  
Tenzin nodded "He is . I've just gotten so used to his title that I started using it for him as well. It's a weird situation I reckon"..  
Korra nodded "Makes sense" , she said abburptly.  
She could see the Sato mansion's light already up a head.  
Korra pointed it out to Tenzin "There it is. Oogie , over there, get down right in the back yard of the Sato property".  
The sky bison let out a grunt, and began to gradually lose altitude.

When Oogie landed , and Korra and Tenzin dismounted him , Asami already came jogging towards them.

"I heard Oogie so I thought it must be you Korra" , Asami said with a smile on her face.  
He eyes then wandered next to Korra.

"Tenzin!", she exclaimed in a high pitched tone " I didn't know you were coming " , she stepped away from Korra, and welcomed him in a tight embrace.  
The airbender's initial reaction was to put his arms around the beautiful young woman, and accept her warm welcome hug.

"It's so good to see you" , Asami said as she broke free of the embrace , and looked at Tenzin.  
Her smile seemed to brighten up her whole entire face. Tenzin couldn't help but smile back at her, and say "It's great to see you as well . What a lovely house you have ", he felt stupid. He could have said something else, but had to settle with the house comment.  
Asami took it kindly " Thank you . I've been living here since I was a little girl , it's always been my home and I couldn't just leave it ", then she added "I'm so happy that you are here. It's really important to Korra tha-".  
Korra bumped Asami in the side "He doesn't know yet " , Korra whispered to her friend.  
The airbender looked at both women " I don't know what ?", he asked raising one eyebrow.  
Korra couldn't help but sigh " You will find out soon, I promise" , she said softly looking at Tenzin, her eyes filled with guilt.  
"You better get inside and get ready " , Asami said kindly. Korra nodded and ran off.  
Asami was now alone with the confounded airbender. He didn't seem to know what to say. He knew it.  
Korra was up to something, but he would have never thought it would have been this big.

The dark haired woman turned to Tenzin , and gestured to the balcony entrance.  
"We should get inside. Everyone is already in and waiting for the big moment".  
Tenzin walked alongside Asami , and when they walked inside the whole room grew silent. All the eyes were focusing in on him. Silent whispers , but still audible to passers by were starting to fill the room.  
"Dad!" , it was Jinora who came running and pushing through the crowd and into Tenzins arms.  
"I didn't know you were coming!", she exclaimed happily "Did Korra talk to you?".  
Tenzin smiled "We talked. I am okay, now do you have any idea what this big announcement is ?".  
Jinora nodded "Yes, but I wont tell you . See it's a surprise. Most of the people, including her parents, GranGran and Mako don't even know.", her voice was full of excitement.  
"It's so weird though", she then added in a whisper " But so exciting!".

Tenzin smiled at his daughter "Wonder when it's going to be time for me to find out", he sighed heavily , then asked "How are you ?"..  
"I'm good", then her eyes focused elsewhere "Oh hey Kaito" , she smiled at a man who now stood by her side.  
Tenzin looked at his daughter and the man in utter confusion.

"Daddy " , she said lovingly "This is Kaito. I met him on vacation two years ago. Kaito is from the southern water tribe. GranGran introduced us. He's my boyfriend".  
The airbender did not know what to say. He looked at the man. Tanned skin, short and scruffy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was a foot taller than Jinora and had a seemingly friendly smile. Jinora certainly did look happy with him.  
Tenzin was still speechless . He and Kaito looked at each other for a while without saying a single word. Jinora seemed very nervous. She looked from Kaito to her father, and back again.  
Kaito nervously reached out his hand "H...Hello" , his voice shook a little as he spoke.  
Tenzin glaced at the hand.

Take it you imbicil ! And so he did. Tenzin took the mans hand, and shook it.

"Nice to meet you " , the airbender finally got out.  
"As you know I'm Jinoras father. Say, are you a water bender?" , he asked curiously.  
Kaito nodded "Yes sir . My mother is a waterbender, and my father a firebender . It's an honor to finally meet you", he added politely.

Both men broke the handshake .  
"The pleasure is all mine" , Tenzin smiled at the young man.  
Jinora hugged Kaito tightly " Told you it would go well once you met each other " , she told her boyfriend.

Tenzin couldn't help but smile "I'm glad you're happy". He completely forgot about all the people around him , talking, whispering and still glancing at him every now and then .

Let them gossip all they want Tenzin , they don't know what you've been through he contemplated, then he felt a hand upon his shoulder.  
He turned around, and found Lin BeiFong standing there in a dark emerald dress made out of fine satin . It just reached the floor, enough for her not to trip over in the silver stilettos that she was wearing.  
"Wow , Lin " , Tenzin stumbled all over his words. He couldn't find the right words. He's never seen her like this.

"Save your breath Tenzin" , she said with her lips curling into a smile "I'll take that as a compliment".

The airbender nodded "How have you been?", he then asked her, still amazed at how beautiful she looked with her grey hair falling freely over her shoulders and back. He never noticed how long it actually was.

"I've been well thank you " , she said , then her eyes looked into his grey ones . Her gaze softened , and she softly asked "How are you?".  
"You know " , Tenzin gave a weak smile " Coping", he sighed.  
Jinora looked at her father with deep sorrow , then got Kaito and walked away. This was obviously a private conversation.  
"Everybody has been wondering about you " , Lin continued "They've either been worried, or assuming that you're dead".  
Tenzin looked at the former chief of police "Well I'm not obviously. I know it's been two years, but I still need time", he said sternly "I lost my wife, and three of my children, what do people expect of me ? To get up and running, prancing around air temple island and forgetting that I ever had them in my life?!", his face got red with anger now, and Lin saw tears forming in her ex boyfriends eyes.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder "Calm down " , she said as softly as she could manage "I'm not blaming you , and you shouldn't mind these blithering idiots either. They know nothing".  
The airbender nodded " I suppose your right ".

"Excuse me everyone ", Asami said loudly " but could I get your attention. It's time for the big announcement", she grinned softly at Senna and Tonroq, Korras parents.  
Tenzin took the chance to walk over to Korra's parents, and found his mother standing there with Jinora and her boyfriend.  
"Tenzin!", Katara happily said , and embraced her youngest son "We've missed you so very much".  
The airbender let go of his mother "I've been told " , he said , getting tired of this obvious statement.  
Tenzin then turned to Korra's mother and father "Tonroq, Senna , how have you been ? It's been such a long time ", he bowed his head slightly. Korra's parents did likewise.  
"It's been great ", Tonroq answered "The tribes are getting along perfectly".  
"Shh " , it was Kya , who came from the crowd of people "Here she comes".  
Everyone looked up at top of the stairs, where Korra and Bolin were both standing together.  
"Hi everyone", Korra said sheepishly.

She was wearing a light blue dress , native to the watertribe.. It reminded Tenzin of the dress that she had worn at the ball that Tarlok thrown years back, and her hair wasn't the usual untidy wild mane she had, but it was smooth , and pulled in a bun with her wolf tails hanging from either side of her face. Korra looked beautiful.

Bolin then cleared his throat " We wanted our close friends and family to come. We never thought it would be this many of you , but hey , the more the merrier right? ", he let out a nervous laugh.  
Jinora giggled, and several other girls in the crowd did as well.  
Korra sighed , then Bolin took her hand "I didn't know you had so many family members", he whispered to Korra.  
She shrugged "I didn't know either. Until now", she swalled a chunk of saliva.  
"I never knew there was that many of you", Korra said sheepishly .  
"Hey", she gave a small awkward wave.  
Everyone was looking at her and Bolin, clearly not amused by both of their attempts to lighten the mood.

"Well then " , Korra said .  
"Here it goes", Bolin and Korra both took a deep breath.  
"What we wanted to say is ", he started.  
He somehow lost his words, then Korra continued for him " We wanted to announce that we are getting married ".  
Tenzin gaped at Korra as she and Bolin were walking down the stairs towards where her parents , Katara , Kya and himself were standing.

"Surprise ", Korra said smiling at her parents.

Senna hugged her daughter while crying out of joy "Oh Korra, congratulations".  
When Senna and Korra let go of each other , the young Avatar looked at her father hoping for approval .  
Tonroq looked from his daughter to Bolin, who was currently being hugged by Katara.  
"Are you sure about this? " , he asked his only daughter " Marriage is a big step".  
Korra nodded " I know , but we took time to think about it all ".  
Tonroq nodded, smiled softly and took his daughter into a tight embrace.  
Asami now came over " Korra! Bolin! ", she hugged both of them.  
Bolin looked around, apparently confused , because he asked "Anyone seen Mako?".  
Asami looked at him , and shook her head "He never showed up", she said.  
"What a wonderful brother, not showing up".  
"What do you mean not showing up?", Mako walked up to Bolin and hugged him.  
"You don't honestly think I would miss this big announcement. Congradulations!" , then he let go of Bolin , and was about to hug Korra, but stopped and stretched out his hand.  
Korra looked at him dumbfounded , then grabbed his hand, pulled him closer and hugged him "Don't be silly".

Mako relaxed , and put his hands on either side of her shoulder to return the gesture.  
The bride to be let go of the firebender , then turned to Tenzin "Are you okay ?", she asked him softly.  
His family , Korra's parents , Mako , Bolin and Asami were all looking at him.

Then out of nowhere he took Korra in his arms "I'm fine" , he whispered into her ear.  
Then he gently held her out in front of him so he could get a proper look at her .  
"I'm so proud of you " , he said, then hugged her again.  
Korra smiled and hugged her airbending master tighter "Thank You " , she whispered.  
"When did all this happen?" , Senna now asked her daughter .  
Korra blushed "Well Bolin , and I have been going out for some time now, and he just asked me a couple of weeks ago. It was a total surprise!".  
Bolin then stepped to her side, they were both smiling, and Tenzin has never seen the young Avatar this happy before, not even when she was dating the firebender Mako.  
The airbender couldn't help but be reminded of his wife, how happy he was with her , and his four children. His smile sunk down to a frown.  
"It's okay Daddy " , Jinora stepped to her fathers side, and held his hand. He looked down at her . She was smiling brightly " Thinking about mommy , Meelo, Rohan and Ikki is fine, just don't let it get you down , because that's not what they would have wanted", she said.  
He sometimes wondered how his daughter could be so much more wise than him.  
Tenzin sighed " I guess you're right ". She then let go of his hand, and walked to the dance floor with Kaito, who lovingly took her hand, and swayed with her to the music.  
Korra then put an arm around Tenzin "You are lucky you have her " , she stated .  
The old man nodded " Yeah, you're right".  
Korra's attention then shifted . "Hey Aira! Come over here!".  
Tenzin did not know who Korra was calling, he constantly looked around the small crowd of people, but no one grasped his attention.  
Then suddenly "Hey Korra ", a soft voice said .  
The airbender blinked and looked again. In front of Korra stood a woman .  
He's never quite seen something like her. Her hair was long, and flowing, seemingly sparkling even in the soft light of the ballroom.

"Aira, I don't know if you remember , but this is Tenzin, he used to teach you and me on Air Temple Island". Korra was excited.  
Aira blinked, and her eyes wandered over to the airbender.  
"Tenzin" , she softly spoke his name, her sky-blue eyes seemed to captivate his gray ones " I haven't seen you in such a long time", she smiled at him.  
Tenzin bowed his head slightly ,then met her gaze " I remember you. Aira Hikari Sato, you came to Air Temple island when you were only five years old".  
Truth was he remembered more than he wanted to about Aira. She came in no good condition. She had problems adjusting to the life on the Island, and wasn't in complete power of her airbending ability. He remembered things the air acolytes have told him, unpleasant things, but he never asked her if they were true. He didn't want to intrude.  
She had changed so much , even if it's only been a couple of years since she had left the island.  
But all the same, she looked worn out , tired, but still wore a beautiful smile on her full and seemingly soft lips.  
"I'll let you two catch up", Korra then said out of the blue "Bolin wanted a dance", and she stepped away from both airbenders.  
"Can I get you something to drink?", Tenzin asked the young woman after a short awkward silence.  
She nodded lightly "Yes, a glass of water would be nice. Wait , I'll come with you " , she said as he was about to fetch his former student a glass of water.  
They both walked side by side, their arms brushing against each other once or twice, but neither of them reacted to it.  
Tenzin and Aira then halted in front of the table with all the refreshments. He poured her a glass of the clear liquid.  
"Thank you", she lifted her glass a bit, then she asked "Do you want to go somewhere?".  
He didn't know what made him say it , because the room was not even too crowed. They could have easily talked in an empty corner.

"Yes " , was the word that passed his lips , and both of them walked to the winter garden , that was not to far from the ballroom, but none the less more tranquil.  
Aira watched Tenzin as he pulled a chair back .  
"We could sit if you'd like", he said , still standing.  
The young bender was silent. She slowly walked over to Tenzin, grace and posture in every step.  
She was now standing behind him. Aira wrapped her arms around her former master . She gently leaned her head against the trap between his shoulder blades, and took in his scent. He smelled familiar. Familiarity, something she so desperately needed right now.  
"I've missed you " , she told him in a hushed tone.  
Tenzin gently wrapped his hands around hers . He did not know how to answer her. She had crossed his mind, but to her fairness, probably not as much as she would have liked.  
He then turned around "Where have you gone? Why did you leave Air Temple Island?"..  
Aira looked away in shame.  
" I met a man" , she said quietly "Viper of the Tripple Threats".  
"You abandoned your training because of a Triad ?!", Tenzin was appalled.  
Aira gave a weak smile " You have no idea how much I regret it", she whispered.  
She then looked up again,still not meeting his glance.

"He was different when I met him. He just became leader of the Triads. He had money . He got us a new apartment , he even got me expensive gifts, clothes and jewelry. But he changed . His drinking quickly escalated , and things." , there was a short silence.  
"Well let's just say , thing's weren't that nice anymore".  
Tenzin, who still had her hands in his , tightened his grip slightly. He knew what she ment , and he knew how painful, and hard it must be to talk about those memories.  
Aira continued " Things got worse when Kimi was born " .  
"You have children?", he asked.

She nodded "Just Kimi. He came home drunk more often. One night when she was screaming and I couldn't calm her, he blood bended her to silence her. He blood bended a small infant", her words were barely even whispers now.  
"He went to jail for it ".  
Tenzin was speechless.  
Still, Aira did not look at the airbender.

"Look at me " , he whispered, his lips dry.  
She did not obey, she felt like she wasn't worth looking at, because of what she's done.

"Aira" , he softly spoke "Look at me".

Her head remained still.  
He, Tenzin let go of one of her hands, then cupped the side of her cheek so that she molded directly into the palm of his hand . He gently turned her head, then she finally met his gaze.

He looked at her sorrow-filled eyes "I'm sorry", he whispered.

She sighed, then harshly said "There's nothing you can change about the past. I got out of there now. Got a job, my own apartment, not what I had before and definitely not in the same neighbourhood, but it's something, away from Viper".

Tenzin nodded in silence.  
"I wont say that I know what you're going through", he said then "But I'm not quite the man who I was when you left. ".  
Aira looked up in his grey eyes . There she could see the real hurt , and loss he's been through.  
"I know about the fire", she said softly "It was in the newspaper. I'm sorry".  
"It's alright", he said weakly.  
"It's not alright", she lovingly looked into weary and mournful eyes .

She caressed the side of his face, slowly tracing up and down the lines of his jaw. He then took her hand and pressed it against his cheek , and closed his eyes.

Aira's gaze softened and her eyes were filled with compassion and sadness. A tear streamed down her cheekbone and down her jawline.

"We should head back ", she said kindly, and slowly retraced her hand.  
Tenzin sighed " I suppose you're right".  
Both airbenders walked back into the ballroom. No one noticed they were gone, no one besides Katara, Jinora and Korra.  
As the party came to a close several hours later, Aira was leaving as well.  
"I have to go now. Kimi's babysitter is already doing more hours tonight because of Korra's engagement party", the young woman told Tenzin.  
He nodded " It was nice catching up with you".  
Stupid! So so stupid! He thought as she stepped out of the ballroom, and down the stairs to the enterance of the mansion.  
He hurried after her "Aira", he called.  
Katara smiled at Korra "Looks like someone's brought him out of his shell".  
"He looks so happy", Jinora then piped up from behind them.  
Katara put her arms around her grandaughter "Your father deserves it after that has happened" , she softly said.  
Jinora nodded "Daddy's been hurting a lot. I could feel it".  
Her grandmother nodded in silence.  
Bolin stepped next to Korra "What's up with Tenzin?", he wondered.  
Korra chuckled softly "He's healing", she calmly said and leaned her head against Bolins.  
After about five minutes Tenzin walked back up the stairs and into the ballroom.

"How was it ?", Korra walked to the airbender.  
Tenzin looked alarmed "What...what do you mean?", his tone serious.  
The young avatar laughed "Oh you know what I mean heartbreaker", she teased him.  
The airbender losend up a little " I just asked her if we could see each...why am I telling you this , it's still none of your business !", he then walked away to his mother.

Korra sighed in relief "Back to the old stick in the mud Tenzin".


	3. Chapter 3

" Good Mornin'...wow you look different" , Korra said as Tenzin stepped into the kitchen. The sun crept through the windows. Korra was walking back and forth preparing breakfast for herself.  
The airbender took a seat.  
Korra walked over and placed a plate in front of him " Eat breakfast " , she said " I expect you going out early today " .  
Tenzin helped himself to some of the rolls that Korra had place on the table.  
He nodded " I would expect so. How come you are up at ten , wouldn't that be a little early for you?".  
The avatar chuckled "Yeah , that was me a few years ago, but ...", she lowered her head, and glaced at Tenzin , her eyes filled with sorrow "...you know", she whispered.  
He nodded in silence.  
He sighed, realizing how long he had been absent. It pained him , and he felt guilty. He didn't just abandon his daughter, but he abandoned Korra, the person he promised to dedicate himself to , since her Avatar training was not completely fulfilled.  
Again he sighed.

"Are you okay?" , Korra asked clearly concerned for the airbender.  
He wanted to tell her how sorry he was , but chose to stand , and walk over to her.  
Tenzin now stood in front of her. The sunlight was now fully shining through the window.  
" I'm sorry I wasn't there for you , Korra. And for Jinora".  
She was speechless. They looked at each other for , what seemed the longest time. He wanted to reach out to embrace her, but Jinora had walked into the room.  
Jinora's face brightened at the sight of her father .  
She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. When she let go , she looked at him and said "Good Morning daddy, did you sleep well?".  
Her smile was so radiant, it would even rival that of the sun.  
Tenzin cracked a smile " I slept very well . Do you have any plans for today?", he asked his daughter.  
There was a short silence, then the young airbender shook her head "Nope, I'm free".  
Korra went back to her chores.  
"Alright. Do you want to head to Republic City with me?".  
Jinora's eyes shone bright with happiness "Yes! Can we go shopping , like in the big shopping centre. I've only ever been there once or twice, it's so big, and I still haven't gone. Can we daddy , please?".  
Tenzin chuckled and nodded.  
Jinora jumped up and down with excitement.  
Korra looked at Tenzin, her gaze soft and compassionate "Have fun", she said.  
Tenzin looked at the Avatar , and nodded.

While in Republic City , Tenzin and his daughter walked around the whole plaza.  
She would drag him into the stores. Nothing really interested him , but he enjoyed watching his daughter smiling and laughing.  
"You should try this on daddy", she said pointing out the beige pants while at one of the stores.  
The airbender walked over, and examined the pair Jinora just pointed out .  
" No , I don't think I could. The color is nice...but not for me " , he skeptically said.  
Jinora frowned " Try them on", she said stubbornly " and this" . She had handed him a shirt.  
He sighed "Alright", then stepped into the changing room.  
He slipped out of his robes , and into the clothes Jinora had picked out.  
I look like an idiot he thought to himself , looking into the mirror , but stepping out anyway.  
"Daddy , you look great! " , Jinora exclaimed .  
Tenzin examined himself in the mirror again " I don't know Jinora, it looks stupid".  
Jinora's smile fell , raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips . She crossed her arms in front of her chest "You've been wearing traditional air nomad clothes for years , it's time for a change. And besides, you look great!".  
Her father had to sigh "Fine", he gave in , but before he could step into the changing room , Jinora stopped him.

"You're not changing back " , she said brightly " I'll pay them , and you just get your robes, then we'll get out of here".  
My daughter is buying me clothes ... what is wrong with you Tenzin , what's happened to you? He asked himself looking into the dressing room mirror.

They both stepped out of the store.  
"You didn't have to do that " , Tenzin said , but Jinora shook her head.  
"It's okay . You needed it".

She then took him to a fountain that she'd like to sit by and read. There she fed the pigeons that were flying around. The sun was shining brightly which brought out the beauty of the fountain plaza.  
Then around the afternoon Jinora and Tenzin were sitting outside a coffee shop , and she was telling him about how she'd met Kaito.  
" He and I just understood each other from the beginning. I could open up to him , and he helped me out a lot ".  
He continued listening to her, but couldn't help but be angry at himself , because he should have been there talking and listening to her.  
"Then later on , when I went to visit Gran Gran alone, Aunt Kya set Kaito and I up on a date. I was so embrassed because I didn't have anything nice to wear, but Gran Gran let me borrow her special dress".  
Jinora then pulled out a picture out of her bag, and showed her father.  
His daughter looked beautiful , but his lips curled into a smile, when he saw the dress that Jinora was wearing.

Jinora pulled the picture back, and looked at it "What's so funny daddy?", she asked, her voice sounded disappointed.  
Tenzin shook his head " You look beautiful " , he assured her " but do you know for which occasion your Gran Gran's special dress is for ? " .  
Jinora shrugged.  
"That was her dress when she and Grandpa Aang got married".  
Jinora looked from the photograph to her father with shocked eyes.  
"Why would she give me her wedding dress?", she asked.  
Her father shook his head slightly " I don't know, but I am sure Kaito liked it ".  
The young woman nodded "He told me that I look beautiful . It was very special".  
Jinora's attention shifted a little .

"Daddy, isn't that the woman you talked to yesterday?" , she pointed out.  
Tenzin turned his head ,and saw a tall , slender woman in a yellow shirt and beige trousers walk past the fountain ,and towards the coffee shop.  
He wanted to hide, he looked positively ridiculous, and couldn't show himself to her , not like this.  
Jinora cleared her throat " You should go to her , and say hi " , she said simply.  
Tenzin shook his head .  
"Why not ?" .  
"She probably doesn't even remember me" , he said embarrassed.  
Jinora raised her eyebrow " Just try ", she sighed.  
Annoyed , Tenzin pushed himself up from the table, and started walking over to the counter where Aira got her coffee. She turned around to sit down at one of the nearest tables.  
Tenzin stopped in his tracks.  
What are you doing ? Just go to her , it's not a hard thing to do. You are acting like a child, stop , and go!  
He took a deep breath.

"Can I help you sir ? " , one of the employees asked, but he just shook his head, and continued walking.  
He stood in front of the table now, and looked down at her .

"...Hi...I ... ", he stuttered " I..I don't...k..know...but we've met yesterday".

Aira looked up , her eyes simply mesmerized him .  
"Oh dear Spirits, Tenzin! " , she excitedly said.  
He breathed out in relief " Hello Aira " , he said sheepishly.

" Oh...Spirits...where are my manners ...sit ..sit " , she gestured at the seat oposite hers.  
Without hesitation Tenzin took a seat.

"Do you want a coffee?...oh gosh no..you don't drink coffee do you?...no most likely not...tee? Is tee good?", she was nervous, he could clearly tell . It was cute.

Tenzin nodded " Tea is fine " .

When the waitress came along Aira ordered Tenzins tea.

After the tea arrived Tenzin and Aira sat in silence.  
He didn't know what to say , they haven't seen each other in years. And not to forget he hasn't had a proper conversation with a woman in years. He didn't know how to start.  
After a long awkward silence , he took a deep breath " Did you enjoy yourself last night?", he inquired.  
She looked up at him, her eyes locking onto his . A soft smile came across her face , she nodded "Yes, it was so good to finally see you again".  
"And you" , Tenzin breathed " I can't believe it's been...".  
"Six years" , they both said in unision.  
They both laughed at their chorused statement.  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow night?" , he asked her.  
Aira shook her head calmly "I've got nothing planned", she stated.  
"Do you want to go eat dinner together? " , he had asked the question before he had thought it through.  
She looked down at her coffee , but eyed him " I would like that very much " , she shyly said.  
Again both airbenders sat in silence, until Aira looked at her watch "Oh monkey feathers! I need to go to work, my boss will kill me if I'm late" .  
Tenzin and Aira both stood up , and he attempted to help her gather her coat and bag.  
"Thank you " , she breathed , as Tenzin helped her into the sleeves of her jacket.

Aira checked if she had packed everything " Alright, I got to go ...I don't want to get fired from this job. Only thing I have ".  
"See you tomorrow " , he said.  
"Looking forward to it " , she smiled. Before she passed him , she gave him a swift and soft kiss on his cheek , then left.  
Tenzin stood there dumbfounded. His hand moved to the cheek Aira had just kissed so sweetly.  
"Me too" , he whispered, and all time seemed forgotten.  
He felt like a teenager again , receiving his first kiss, and being in awe on how something so short could have such a big impact on him , his heart, and his hormones.  
He had forgotten the time, he just stood there, thoughts rushing through his mind, not clear what exactly he was thinking, if he should be thinking anything. It was a kiss. It was short, it was sweet , it was the first time in six years he's felt a woman's lips on his skin.  
"Excuse me sir, we'll be closing soon", someone near him spoke.

"Sir "|, more firmly " We will be closing soon. I must ask you to leave " .  
Tenzin snapped out of his thoughts, and realized he was still in the coffee shop.

"Oh. Ah...Yes...thank you for the tea, Have a good evening", he said , then left without another glace back.

" How'd it go ?" , Korra asked as Tenzin walked through the door . Korra and Jinora were both sitting at the table , and were helping themselves to some slices of bread.

The elder airbender sat down , and smiled " It was nice . We didn't talk much since she had to go fairly early".  
Korra nodded " Well yeah , her job has a pretty tight schedule and her boss doesn't like tardiness . I swear he's even worse than you " .  
Tenzin decided to ignore the last comment , and added quietly " I asked her to go to dinner with me tomorrow night " .  
He was sure that he spoke clearly , but Korra looked at him " What was that ? " .

Tenzin sighed " I asked her to go to dinner with me tomorrow night " .

The Avatar held her hand to her ear as if she still didn't hear.  
" Excuse me , I still didn't catch that " . Jinora giggled.

The airbending master groaned " I asked her out to dinner " , he said more audible now.

Korra jumped up and pointed at him , her arm stretched out.  
" AHA! " , she said loudly " You DO like her!".

Tenzin sighed . He was about to say something , when Bolin burst through the door.

" Hello the...", he caught the faces looking at him , and he looked rather annoyed with himself " Did I interrupt something ? ".

Korra shook her head " Tenzin was just telling us about his date that he has with Aira tomorrow ".

" Ooooh . Wait , was she that woman he walked away with last night ?".

Korra nodded. Bolin sat next to her at the table.

" Well then Master , whats your game plan ?" , Bolin asked .

Tenzin looked positively confused , and didn't say a single word.

Bolin then said " You need to have a game plan" . Still Tenzin looked confused .  
The earthbender then groaned " How will you reel her in ? What's your plan to get the ladayyyy ".

The airbender rolled his eyes , then took a bit out of his bread roll " I don't know " , he said while chewing " she is easy to get along with , and is open about pretty much anything , so I guess I wont...what". He looked at Jinora , Korra and Bolin , and swallowed a huge chunk of bread that he thought he might choke on it.

" Are you okay ?" , Jinora asked her father.

Tenzin nodded " Yes, just...feeling very...young? Can I say that without it sounding odd ".

Korra laughed " Damn , if she's done this to you , I wonder what else she could manage ".

"I don't know what you're talking about , anyway " , he pushed himself up from the table , and headed towards the door " I shall head to bed . Good night ", and he left up the stairs.


End file.
